


Something in the way

by HoloXam



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 2 am pining, Drabble, M/M, Penpal Era, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam
Summary: Every night sees a later hour, because if he stays up long enough, he can catch Hermann on his 10 am break.





	Something in the way

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to all my online friends.  
> Title and soundtrack from the Beatles' [Something](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXRvmkQLyTc).

There's something about that face. Something frustrating. Something that gives Newt the urge to strangle, to scream, to kick, something that makes him want to die.  
It's always there, popping up in his notifications.  
Every night sees a later hour, because if he stays up long enough, he can catch Hermann on his 10 am break.  
He wants to ask if the guy is on snapchat. He should not ask. Probably the answer is no (but you never know), and even if it is yes, he wouldn't be able to handle it.  
He already can't handle it.  
Hermann talks about serious things. Hermann is smart. Hermann is so goddamn beautiful that Newt could lie down and cry (he already has).  
But Hermann is also awkward and private, and as dry as... Something very dry. A desert, perhaps. And even if he sometimes stays up late and talks to Newt about string theory and kaiju blue, Newt just knows how it would go down _irl:_

Newt: Hey dude! So good to finally meet you!  
Hermann: Likewise. _(Hopefully.)_  
Newt: So eh... [Awkward silence, because cheekbones and those dark eyes]  
Hermann: [Awkward]  
Newt: [Awkward Awkward, internal sobbing]

The thing is, people find Newt to be annoying. He's entirely too much, and he has no feeling for their sensitivities, which is super hypocritical because Newt is so fucking sensitive, and he kinda hates that, so he styles himself as a cool sun of a gun who doesn't really give a shit what other people think of him, and - it's actually true in most cases, but in other?  
Sometimes he just falls so hard for a set of dark eyes paired with a truly smashing personality trait, such as being poetic, charismatic, funny, or just flatout smart as fuck, and he's done for.  
He can't sleep, because his life is dull. He can't sleep, because in two hours, Hermann Gottlieb wakes up half a world away, checks his phone, and may, if he is so inclined, respond to Newt's _dude, I AM HERE for a lecture on the fabric of spacetime, hmu!_  
Hermann might not give the lecture at once, but Newt wants it, God, he wants it so bad. He wants to read Hermann's next paper, now, but he can settle for an emoji and a couple of hyperlinks. He never thought of himself as a slut for physics, but since it turns out that he is, he's just going to go ahead and accept that.

He falls asleep with his phone in his hand.


End file.
